


Two Ghosts

by Geek_Bibliomaniac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Beards, Chef Niall, Famous Harry, Friends to Lovers, Harry is not the villian, High School AU, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Model Liam, Multi, Singer Harry, Singer and Supportive Mamma Perrie, Singer/Model Zayn, Songwriting Duo, Taylor and Louis are great friends too, They have a happy ending or do they?, To Enemies to Lovers, closeting, did i say angst, its psyco its always psyco, maybe side Ziam, semi famous Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Bibliomaniac/pseuds/Geek_Bibliomaniac
Summary: Louis and Harry have been best friends for years and took their friendship to next level during High School. But when innocence, naivety, miscommunication and fame rips them apart for 10 years, will things pick up from where they left at the 10 Year High School Reunion or were they just two ghosts trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne (side)
Kudos: 9





	1. Where it all began

5 Years old Harry Styles just moved into the town of Doncaster after living in Cheshire due to his stepfathers transfer. He was really sad at leaving his friends behind but excited by the prospect of moving to a completely new place. He hopes that he makes new friends that play with him. Harry Styles wasn’t your typical loud rebellious child, he was quite well behaved but that didn’t stop his fun side from emerging. When little Harry reached Doncaster, evening had already fallen and he was tired from the journey and just wanted to sleep. As soon as they reached the new place he fell asleep from exhaustion and excitement.

  
5 Year old Louis Tomlinson noticed from his bedroom window when someone arrived at his neighbouring house that previously belonged to an elderly couple Mr. and Mrs. Wilson who moved out a couple of months ago. Louis was very sad when they moved out, he used to go there sometimes and Mrs. Wilson would give him toffees and read him stories. Now watching as a new couple, not that old move into the house he felt a bit sad but his mood lighten up a bit when he saw the lady carrying a child around his age, maybe Louis would have another friend because Stan can be a little mean sometimes. Maybe they’d be best friends like the people in the stories Mrs. Wilson used to read him, the sort of that never tease each other and remain best friends for life. Louis broke from his daydream when his mum called him for dinner effectively forgetting his current train of thoughts.

  
If only he knew how much of it would come true.

.

.

The next day, Louis wanted to sit with his friends but then he remembered that they teased him yesterday so he sat on the front desk alone waiting for his favourite teacher Ms. Mary to make groups so he could forget about them and start playing. Ms. Mary came into class 5 minutes late with a boy following her. Louis recognised the boy after few minutes as the neighbour’s son that he saw yesterday from his window. The boy had brown straight hair and green eyes. Little Louis had never met anyone with green eyes before and was fascinated by it. It was full of childlike and innocence as little Louis stared at the boy curiously. Ms. Mary told everyone the same thing as always whenever a new person comes to school; to not make fun of them and be their friend. Ms. Mary then directed the new boy towards Louis as he was the only one sitting alone but not before introducing him as Harry. Harry is a nice name, Louis thought.

The teacher at the new school, Ms. Mary took him at his class and told everyone to be nice to him and Harry smiled nervously because everyone was staring at him and he did not like that. Then Ms. Mary directed him towards a boy who was sitting alone on the first bench, he was also staring at Harry. When Harry’s green eyes met the blue ones for the first time, Harry was mesmerised. This boy had the prettiest blue eyes Harry has ever seen. Right, before Harry could sit down, he tripped a little and his bottle slipped out of his hand and fell down near the blue eyed ones feet who picked it up and offered to him, Harry took it with an awkward smile and whispered, “Oops!” to which his ‘hopefully new friend’ replied, “Hi,” with a big smile and then said, “I am Louis. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Harry.”

“I know that silly Ms. Mary introduced you didn’t she. I think everybody knows that. But would you like to play with me and become my friend?”

“Really?”

“If you want to.”

“I would love too.”

And that was the beginning, the time when Harry and Louis became HarryandLouis.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis Tomlinson was rudely awakened by his alarm clock at 6 in the morning. This 28 year old opened his eyes as the remnant of his dream faded away. The same old damndream or should he say memory plagues his dream at night, the day he met **_him_**. No matter how hard he tried to push it away it somehow appears on his sub conscious.

No he internally scolded himself, he will not waste his morning thinking about **_him_**. _He_ is cruel and greedy man who constantly fools everyone, he reminded himself. He would not waste any more time than he already has on **_him_** , for **_him_**. Louis had everything that a man desired, a big house, money, friends and a steady career but still a hole exist in his heart, a hole that **_he_** made. People say that some scars fade with time but what about scars that are not inflicted physically but emotionally made by people who betray others.

God, is it too early for alcohol?

Don’t get him wrong, Louis wasn’t an alcoholic not from a long shot but he has his good days when he doesn’t have to pretend and is genuinely happy, then there are days where he has to fake a smile or two and then the bad days, they start of bad and tend to make him relive past memories and however bad they might be according to now, they were happy memories once. And the worst part about all this is that all his happy memories involve **_him_**. They always did everything together. They were best friends, they were lovers and Louis was so naïve that he truly thought he found the one. The one for him.

Apparently not, it was all him, in his head. Apparently he was not enough. And Louis should have known, that was the worst part. He should have expected because **_he_** always said that he wanted to be a big singer and sing for crowds and Louis was foolish enough to think he was important for **_his_** dreams. Louis shrugged all these thoughts aside and locked them in his mind when his phone rang. He did not even notice a few tears that leaked from his eyes without his permission. He laughed, not the happy one but the bitter one that after all these years, that even after 10 years he still affects **_him_** this way. This must have been karma for every shitty thing he must have done in his previous life.

When his phone rang again, he wiped his tears and cleared his throat and saw it was Perrie calling him. Perrie was his rock, someone who probably knew him a bit better than himself and she is the best friend anyone could ask for. Louis met Perrie during first grade and they were instant best friends. They took drama together and when Perrie told him that she wanted to audition for X Factor at 17, he stood beside her, he was with her supporting at each step as she was put from solo to a group then another group which became Little Mix. He cheered for her when she won the first position because she deserved it and he may be a bit biased here. She was there for him when **_he_** left him. She helped him build himself from pieces and never wavered.

Then he went to uni where he met Dua Lipa, you might have heard of her, she’s big now, who has big plans for herself but did not know how to do it but still wanted to complete her education in case music did not work and that was smart, Louis supposed. They guided and helped each other as they both took Music as their major. It took 4 years to complete music major. Dua released her first debut single after 2 years but still managed to complete university. They somehow never lost touch and Louis produced some tracks for her debut album. He also worked with fabled Little Mix in both producing and song writing.

He met another lad when he was interning during uni, Zayn Malik. They bonded easily and quickly became great friends. Zayn’s management forced him to produce bubble-gum pop sound during his early years and he later switched to RnB vibe and finally himself. Louis was happy or his friend. He even wrote with legendary Taylor Swift and produced some tracks. If everything was so good then why was he feeling incomplete?

Louis sighed then shook his head and saw it was already 7:30, god he daydreamed for 30 minutes; surely this is the sign that he is slowly losing his sanity. His phone rang for the third time, reminding him what caused him to flashback before shaking his head, a small smile on his face as he picked up the call.

“Morning Pez,”

“LOU, assuming from the scratchiness of your voice; did you just wake up?”

“Yes Perrie, how can I help you today?” Louis replied while rolling his eyes at Perrie’s cheerful attitude, honestly who is so cheery this early.

“So, you must have not checked the mail. So I’ll tell you what is in the mail which I’m sure you got too. There is an email, for 10th High School Reunion inviting us back at Donny. Isn’t that brilliant?”

“Wait this is too early for this shit. Let me get this straight. Our high school is hosting a 10 year reunion event and we are invited and you are considering going? Like you did not even graduate Pez?”

“Lou, don’t be such a buzz skill, of course I wanna go, we can also invite as many people as we wish too. And don’t say that you don’t wanna go. Don’t you wanna see faces of our ex classmates who said we’d never amount to anything and rub it in their faces!”

“That is evil. Rubbing salt in someone’s wound, but I guess I see where you’re coming from. I mean Parker was a pain in ass, flaunting money. I heard his business sinked a couple of years ago.”

“Yesss, besides I missed everything so much and I haven’t been there in forever. And Dua and Zayn already agreed as your guests, so you have little say in this matter.”

“You cheeky lil shit, you already planned this, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did, freshen up I’ll text you with extra details.” And with that Perrie hanged up apparently too excited about it. Well then who’s Louis to spoil her mood? Besides what could go wrong, it’s just one night.

He brushed his teeth and had a long hot shower, saw himself in mirror then frowned due to redness of eyes, then shrugged off and put on comfortable track pants and a hoodie. He opened his mobile to have a glance at news while having tea, and then frowned immediately. What a way to waste a good morning.

**SINGER-SONG WRITER HARRY STYLES ENGAGED TO SUPERMODEL ROWE, AFTER TWO MONTHS OF DATING AND 6 MONTHS OF DIVORCE WITH MODEL KENDALL JENNER? FIND OUT THE EXCLUSIVE BY CLICKING THE LINK BELOW.**

[www.realcelebnews/insidersource/harrystylesengaged//2332.com](http://www.realcelebnews/insidersource/harrystylesengaged/2332.com)

Well apparently fate is against him today, he thought bitterly. Fuck, why is he reacting to this! Styles and do whatever he wants. Go out with different date every night, a womanizer they called him. Besides why do people care so much anyway? He doesn’t care, Louis chants internally. Louis Tomlinson hates the very existence of Harry Styles. He hates him, he doesn’t care about him. Oh, who was he lying too, Louis thought as fat tears ran down his cheeks, he cares of course he care, he always will. Maybe not for Harry Styles but for the person he once used to be. The person Louis thought he was and it hurts. It hurts everywhere. Soon the only sound Louis hears are the echoes of his cry, his breakdown. Then he physically pulls himself and forces him to stop crying; stop crying because no matter how much he will cry, it won’t change anything. **_He_** never cared for Louis and would never will.

Louis hopes that wherever Harry is, he should be proud of himself because Louis sure hell isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is one of my first tries at writing angst. don't shit at me if its not upto your standards. Constructive Criticism is accepted.


End file.
